Together at last?
by leratdebibliotheque
Summary: Mary-Lynette has been missing Ash. Ash has been gone for almost two years. Why would he do this to her? Why would he cause her mental chaos? When he fainly returns things go far and Mary-Lynette goes through the biggest suprise of her life!
1. Worries

This fan fiction is going to be about Mary-Lynette's biggest suprise ever(just to give a hint it is possible if you read the 3 night world book)

I also wanted to say thank you to my first reveiwer: SandonaBeachbytheSea

{this is amazing. i can't believe no one's reviewed yet! I LOVE IT!}

Thank you!

* * *

Worries

It's been almost two years and there is still no word from Ash. I'm beginning to lose confidence. Don't get me wrong I love him and he's my soul mate but he hasn't shown up yet. There's a hole in my heart that keeps getting bigger and bigger. If it grows any more I'm afraid I'll give up on him completely.

Obviously one of my vampires/witch kin heard my mental blabbering and came to check on me.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I've been staying with the sisters over the summer. We've grown really close and there like sisters to me. In the begining of the summer Jade and Mark decided they wanted a real vacation and to travelit's been a moth and they apparently they got bored without us so they're coming back tomarow. "Mary-Lynette… can I come in?"

I sighed, it was Rowan. She's been worried about me lately. I can tell she knows it's been over two years.

"Come on in Rowan." I sighed again. I knew this was going to be another talk about how unreliable her brother was. I wished she would let me suffer and just stop worrying.

"You're not going to suffer… and it's my job to worry. You're like a sister to me." She came to sit down next to me on my bed. "He's probably just coming… maybe he's out slaying another dragon." She looked at me, worry on her face. "Mary, stop thinking about, him he'll come eventually." She knew I could tell she was lying.

"_Eventually?_ If he stays away any longer I'll grow up and die and probably never see him again! I feel like crying." I stated the last part. It was the truth. I did feel like crying. "I miss Ash. It's been almost _two_ years. How can he stay away longer than a year let alone two?"

"I don't know…and stop being _so _dramatic." I could tell she was referring to the dying part. "But he _is your_ soul mate. Try answering some questions for yourself, and remember he _is my_ brother. He's incompetent and doesn't care about anyone but himself." She laughed. "I'll let you get some sleep, we have to pick up Jade and Mark in the morning." And with that she left.


	2. Nightmare or Best Dream Ever

Nightmare or Best Dream Ever?

Before I went to sleep all I could think about was Ash. But apparently my mind doesn't have any imagination left._ So what did I dream about?_

Ash.

My eyes opened and he was sitting on my bed. I blinked and looked at the clock. It is two in the morning. Great. I'm dreaming but I still have a sense of time. Terrific.

I closed my eyes and tried to change the dream.

_Damn_, it didn't work.

I felt Ash grab my hand. "Mary-Lynette?" He squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry… I know it's been almost two years."

I opened my eyes preparing to sit up. I stopped.

He was right there._ So _close. He was kneeling over me. His knees were pressed firmly into the sides of my hips.

I stared into those ever-changing eyes and gasped.

"Mary-Lynette, will you please forgive me? I have done what I needed to do. I have come home. I want to know if you can forgive me. Do you still love me?"

I was speechless. This has to be a dream.

I felt something fall down my face… it was a tear. I hadn't known I was crying.

_Mary-Lynette_… He called to me through our bond. _Will you_ please_ talk to me?_

I started sobbing and pushed him away so I could sit up. I covered my face with my hands and continued crying.

He tried to uncover my face but it didn't work. So he hugged me and held me close. "Shh… shh… Mary-Lynette, stop crying." He kissed my hair.

I untangled myself from him.

_Will you talk to me…? _He liked to use our bond and kept saying… _please talk to me— please won't you talk to me, Mary-Lynette?_

I don't know why I was crying… I was happy but _so_ sad all in one. I was so confused… but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop crying. At least not any time soon.

_Mary-Lynette please..._

"_Stop_!" I cried out. It was all just making it worse… his voice, his hand on my shoulder; just him being there was making it worse. "_You're not here! You can't be. This is all just a dream!" _I felt like screaming but I just continued crying.

"So that's it." His voice was soft like velvet. "You don't believe I'm here. You think you're dreaming." He gathered me in his arms and kissed my hair. I wasn't crying anymore. "Mary-Lynette you're not dreaming. I'm here. I've come home." He looked at me. I mean _really_ looked at me. There were tears in his eyes unshed but… there. "You don't believe me." He stated that and kissed my hair again. "Mary-Lynette, what will it take for you to believe me?" He asked the question with all of the ache in him. It came through our bond and his mouth. He was truly hurting by me not believing him.

It was in my instinct for me to comfort him like he was comforting me. I touched his cheek.

He grabbed my hand and held it there. His tears finally let free. _Please believe me Mary-Lynette, please! I love you. I care about you. You're the only reason I've come back. Please Mary-Lynette… _He cut himself off. "If you don't love me any more say so and I'll leave and never come back but if you do love me I'm determined to make you believe that you are not in a dream." He brushed hair out of my face and saw that there were tears falling from my eyes again but not like last time.

Now I was willingly looking into his ever-changing eyes looking for answers. "Of course I love you how could I not? You are my soul mate. We are meant to be together, but I can not believe that I am awake. Not when this seams so unreal. Not when almost two years have passed since I've seen you last."

Hope had flashed in his eyes. I dropped my hand from his face. My gaze fell. "What will make you believe? Tell me and I will prove to you that you are awake and that I love you!" he cupped my chin and lifted my head to look back into his eyes. That one touch sent a thousand volt of electricity alone through my body.

I gasped and he took me back into his arms and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. Our kiss deepened and I ended up on my back with him on top of me. His tears mixed with mine and I had no doubt now that I was awake. His legs were tangled with mine and he was crushing me to him with complete and utter joy. I knew he could sense that I believed him.


	3. Waking up

Waking Up

I had no idea things would go that far last night. I mean sure there was excitement over Ash being back and me loving him and what-not… but still I hadn't been planning for it to go that far.

When he had first started taking of my pajamas I thought, _oh crap!_ Though not through our bond thank god! I didn't think it would go that far so soon. I had only known him for maybe a couple of _weeks _before he left and then I didn't see him again for almost two years.

Yet when I laid awake last night my body unclothed and under the covers next to a sleeping Ash I couldn't help but to think that I didn't mind it happening. I was almost nineteen and already a grown up now it didn't mater what I did. Plus nobody's going to know… which happens to be a plus.

I had finally fallen asleep again around four in the morning. Yes it took him around forty-five minutes to get me to believe him about him really being there and another forty-five for the thing that I loved the most. Then I lay there uncomfortably for another thirty minutes until I finally fell asleep.

Waking up wasn't totally unpleasant as I expected it to be. I got to see Ash with no clothes on again and have him kiss me… again. So I was having a totally pleasant morning as I lay there in bed waiting for Ash to wake up.

When he did he stared at me with those ever-changing eyes and kissed me softly on the lips. Another shock went through me. Will it be like this every day? Waking up to him by my side and getting to kiss those perfect lips first thing? I hoped.

He brushed the hair out of my face. _I love you_. He thought. Then he smiled his amazing smile and sat up to stretch.

He is absolutely perfect… and he is all mine. I thought and hoped he couldn't hear me.

And he didn't _thank god_. He got up and took his clothes of the floor. I took a look at the clock for the first time in this morning. It was eight-thirty-five. _Crap!_ This time he heard me.

He looked at me with a confused look. "What?" He obviously wasn't using our telepathic bond now.

_I was supposed to wake up a half an hour ago and Mark and Jades plane lands in forty minutes!_ Then I remembered that two of the three sisters were still here. I got up and rushed to my dresser I knew that they like to barge in… well at least the blond does… go figure… she's a blond. Ash already had his clothes on and was sitting on my bed _looking_ at me. I don't know about anybody else but this made me a _little_ self-conscious… and by a little I mean _a lot_. He could of course tell that's how I was feeling.

_Sorry… but you are just too beautiful _not_ to look at._ He smiled his stunning smile and got up to take my hand.

I had to dress quickly because I could hear Kestrel (the blond) talking about barging into my room and dragging me out by the ear if I didn't come out soon. I hoped she was joking.

After I was dressed I put on my shoes and took Ash's hand again. He kissed me softly and led the way down stairs.

Rowan was in the kitchen eating cereal. She almost choked when she saw Ash. She swallowed. "Holly crap! How long have you been here?"

That was about when Kestrel walked in. Her mouth flew open and I saw fury hit her face. "You moron! Do you know how much torture you put Mary-Lynette through?!" I was happy to see Kestrel was her same self and wasn't affected much by it.

"It's nice to see you too." He said grinning. "And I can only imagine what she went through and it won't happen again… I've been here since around one-thirty this morning and don't plan on leaving her side any time soon."

"You perve! What, were you watching her _sleep_?" Kestrel was defiantly acting like herself.

"Actually I mostly watched _him_ sleep. I couldn't go back to sleep after our talk…" I blushed I wasn't going to mention the other part. "And I woke up earlier than him too." His thumb was rubbing the back of my hand.

I got an ear full of laughter mostly coming from Kestrel. "Than maybe I should be calling you the perve!" I could see Rowan trying really hard not to laugh.

I looked at the clock. It was eight-forty-five, started rushing. I grabbed a banana and put on my jacket. "If we want to make it in time for jade and Marks plane _with out_ speeding we better leave now." I took Ash's hand again and made our way out the door. Rowan and Kestrel followed and Rowan and Kestrel sat in the front.

On the way to the airport there were many questions for Ash and a few for me like…

"Ash, why were you a year late?" Rowan asked. I had totally forgotten about that. "I wasn't ready to come back. I missed Mary-Lynette a lot but… I just wasn't ready to come back." He stated that as if it was obvious. Rowan was about to add something but Kestrel cut her off.

"_Why did you show up in the middle of the night?_" Kestrel looked totally appalled that she was unaware that he was there.

"I couldn't wait 'till morning." He leaned down and kissed my forhead.

"Um…_ what did you actually do last night other than talk?" _ That was Rowan. I was surprised she said it instead of Kestrel.

Then Kestrel added, "She means we won't find _blood_ all over the room will we? Mary-Lynette _didn't_ try to kill you? 'Cause if she did she _didn't_ do a very good job." Yes Kestrel actually said that and she got a laugh from everyone.

"_No _she_ didn't _try to kill, me she wouldn't do that_… you _might but she wouldn't_. _And what happened is no of your business." He was staring at the back of Kestrels head probably imagining it exploding.

Rowan rolled her eyes while Kestrel made barfing noises. "Mary-Lynette, youseriously_ didn't _try to kill him?" I could tell that Kestrel was quit shocked so I just grinned.

We were on time to pick up Mark and Jade. We made our way through the airport and were just in time as they came of the air plain looking for us.


	4. Is It Obvoius?

Is it _Obvious?_

"Hey!" Ash was the first one to say hi. He apparently knew that there would be some awkwardness.

Ash got an, oh my god I'm surprised/you pissed me off laugh from Mark and a mouth that almost hit the floor from Jade.

And what Ash didn't know was that Mark had more of a temper than he did two years ago. The next thing Ash knew he had a really pissed of brother charging at him. "You son of a bitch!" Mark hit him with all of the force in his body and they went flying. I think that only happened because Ash didn't see it coming.

Everybody stood there and stared… that is until Mark started punching and Ash started screaming, "ARE YOU CRAZY???" Mark didn't care he just kept on hitting… and missing… and frankly not caring that a security guard was standing there in bewilderment canceling the back up because Ash had stood up when Mark started holding his own hand and screaming about how he's going to kill him when the swelling goes down. (He hits pretty hard and hitting the floor just plain broke his hand)

"Mark, are you insane?" I looked at Ash. "He just hit the floor didn't he...? I mean he didn't hit _you_?" I couldn't help giggling and apparently neither could anyone else except Mark who was being asked to leave and not cause more of a disturbance.

Mark stalked out of the airport swearing with Jade trying to look at his hand. Kestrel was still snickering. "Looks like we'll have to make a stop at the emergence room." I rolled my eyes Kestrel will be Kestrel.

But Mark will be Mark too. "I heard that!!!!" I could tell Mark was fuming.

"Well I think we should leave. Ash help me grab their bags." Rowan obviously felt the same as me. Ash grabbed most of the bags with one hand and took my hand with the other.

"Come on." His voice was _so_ soft. He looked at me with the ever-changing eyes. _I love you._ His thought was endless. He leaned forward to kiss me. It was _so _soft and sweet I kept on wanting more of him. I stretched up on my toes trying to prolong the end of the kiss. Finally, he broke it with a smile on his lips. _I'm never going to leave your side. _He kissed me lightly on the lips again and walked me to the car before opening the trunk of the car and helping Rowan put the bags in the car. He kissed me again on the lips and touched my face.

So I wasn't surprised when we sat down in the car and Mark walked up to the door with his arms crossed. (He obviously for got about his hand) "What's going on?" He glared at Ash. Now I knew he was fuming. He looked absolutely pissed and suspicious. "What's going on with you two?!" He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Mare you're _not_ making mistakes are you?" He looked totally kid like and it saddened me.

He obviously cared about me. I sighed, "Mark I know you don't like him but he was gone for a reason and it wasn't to break my heart." I looked at Ash with his face in the morning sun and knew that was the truth… he was of just slaying more dragons and getting rid of his problems. He just wasn't ready a year ago.

Mark had started speaking while I was lost in my own mind. "That's not what I'm talking about though you should think about that too. I was talking about mistakes that could change your life." He glared at Ash. "Kestrel was talking about how you arrived in the middle of the night and how you two had slept together." His eyes were blazing.

I was shocked. Did Kestrel mean that she knew what happened last night or was she implying that he slept _on_ my bed?

I'm pretty sure my face was filled with shock and fright as I looked at Ash. _Does Kestrel and Mark know…? 'Cause that's not something I want known to the world._

Ash nodded. _Kestrel automatically assumed… she does that for things that could be totally obvious. So everyone knows. _He looked up at Kestrels smirk and Marks outraged face. "Look, whatever happens is none of your business!" He and Mark were getting angry.

"Look, Mark I know you care… but it is none of your business." My face I'm pretty sure was red I looked down and never wanted to look back up.

"The hell with that! If you do it with him it is my business 'cause I'm going to rip his head off!" His face was angry and suddenly there was a girl maybe my age walking up to us wearing a black flower necklace.


	5. I saw Ash

I saw Ash's shocked face and looked back to see her smirk. "Ash… I've missed you…" She looked at me. "I guess I've found who I'm looking for."

"What…" Ash looked really confused. "Guinevere… what… what are you doing here?"

She smirked again. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your… _human_?" She looked at me again and it looked like she felt sorry for me. "You're the one I saw." She glared at Ash.

"Alright… What the hell are you doing here and how did you find me?" She was still glaring. "Alright I want to know what I did. Everybody except for Mary-Lynette seems to be getting mad at me today." He looked at her still really confused.

"You mean _everyone_…" He looked at her like she was crazy. "_Mary-Lynette_ should be even more pissed than the rest of the people on Earth." Now he probably really thought she was crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about? Did you just come out of a mentally hospital and not tell me?"

She looked like she was ready to punch him. I felt like speaking up and saying that I would never get pissed at Ash but then again he did leave me… never mind that's over. But what was she talking about? He's here I'm never going to get mad at him again. _Unless he did do something_. But nothing compares to leaving me and he would never do that again.

I snapped back into reality. "Your _Mary-Lynette_ is _pregnant_…" I swear my heart stopped. "That's right you got her pregnant… and you better be ready to go to hell because I hear when girls are pregnant they can be _very _ill-tempered." She smirked again. "And if she's anything like a _regular girl_ then you'll be going to hell ten times over." She looked at me and got a sad expression. "I'm sorry Mary-Lynette… _but_ if he ever pisses you off just think of me real hard and I'll transport here to help you kick his sorry ass." She grinned. "That is unless _they_," she pointed to three very angry sisters and an even more angry Mark who was pissed and looked ready to fight… _again_. "Get to you first." She winked. "I'm sorry I had to bring this news to you all." She sighed and gave me a soft smile. "Good bye Mary-Lynette, and… good luck." She glared at Ash. "Ash." And she left.

She left Ash to face his consequences, three angry sisters, a pissed off Mark, and a totally shocked ready to faint me. She left me to child birth and a fainting spell. She left our siblings in a whirlwind of questions and anger. But worst of all she left everyone without answers.

Ash was getting yelled at and Mark looked ready to fight. The sisters were yelling and not paying attention. They all weren't paying attention to me except Ash who was staring at me with a worried and hurt expression repeating soothing thoughts to me in my head. But none of that mattered in the next few hours because the next thing I knew I had blacked out and I didn't want to come back until I figured out what I was going to do…


End file.
